It is known to provide an engine such as an internal combustion engine for a vehicle. It is also known to provide an exhaust system for the engine. In a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, the exhaust system typically includes exhaust manifolds connected to the engine to direct exhaust gases from the engine, exhaust pipes connected to the exhaust manifolds, a catalytic converter connected to the exhaust pipes, and an exhaust pipe connected to the catalytic converter.
Some vehicle manufacturers have manufactured vehicles with V6 cylinder banks for the internal combustion engine having a front exhaust pipe featuring equal lengths of exhaust pipe from outlets of the exhaust manifolds to a common junction point. This allows exhaust pulses from each cylinder bank of the engine to cancel each other out. In this configuration, the exhaust pipes are routed underneath the engine and/or transmission. However, in some vehicles, drivetrain packaging constraints do not allow the exhaust pipes to be routed underneath the engine and/or transmission.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide crossover pipes for an exhaust system of a vehicle that are routed above the engine and/or transmission. It is also desirable to provide equal length crossover pipes, for an exhaust system of a vehicle to allow exhaust pulses to cancel each other out to reduce perceived engine noise. It is further desirable to provide an exhaust manifold-to-manifold crossover pipe with an equal length junction point for an exhaust system of a vehicle. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an equal length crossover pipe exhaust system that meets these desires.